Team Turbo: Cold Season
by KrisOmega
Summary: Bret and Michelle catch a cold, how will they hide their secret ability from their parents?


The New Adventures of Turbo Teen  
  
Cold Season  
  
After a Saturday of hanging out together, Kris had called everyone together at her's and Bret's house to discuss something.   
  
"What's this about, Kris?" Pattie asked as they met upstairs in Bret's room.   
  
"First off, where's Alex, Shel?" Kris asked, since he hadn't arrived yet.   
  
"He was pretty reluctant, but he said he'd come over shortly," Michelle replied.   
  
"Well, we'll get started then. I'm sure you guys know that with Dr. Leo around, Dr. Chase has asked us to keep our eyes open," Kris began.   
  
"He's not still trying, is he?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Come on, Shel. He won't give up until he gets what he wants, and that's for our secret to get out," Bret said.   
  
"That's not important now. I was talking with the doc yesterday, and I told him that we could start a patrol," Kris said.   
  
"A patrol around the city?" Pattie asked.   
  
"That's quite a large task, sis," Bret said.   
  
"You don't think we can handle it, bro?" Kris shot at him.   
  
"Kris, what's your plan?" Michelle asked, seperating them.   
  
Kris ignored Bret for the moment and continued. "Anyways, there are three main parts of the city, right? There's the warehouse district, there's the city center, and then there's the area around Diego Field. It works out well for the three of us to patrol," Kris said.   
  
"But wait a minute. We can't be patrolling the city 24-7," Michelle said.   
  
"This city still has police officrers, right?" Pattie asked.   
  
"Enough! Let me finish. Dad always used to say that from 10 PM to one in the morning was the worst time for criminal activity. So, we'd only have to patrol around that time," Kris said.   
  
"That's not as bad as I thought it would be," Bret said.   
  
"We can handle that, can't we?" Kris asked.   
  
Michelle nodded. "Yeah, that can be done, but I'm not sure how that relates to Dr. Leo," she added.   
  
"Okay, so I haven't thought that part through. But I'm guessing that if we can't find him in the flesh we can at least scan the city to see if he has a hideout somewhere in town," Kris replied.   
  
They sat and pondered it a moment as Alex entered the room. He had kleenex stuffed into his pockets and really didn't look well at all.   
  
"Alex, where have you been?" Kris asked.   
  
"Sorry, I'm late. What's this all about?" he asked, sitting down away from the others.   
  
"You feeling okay, bud?" Bret asked.   
  
"You don't look well, sweetheart," Michelle said.   
  
"I've been in bed all day, actually. Been feeling rotten all day," Alex said.   
  
"Sorry to hear that. Anyways, we were talking about patrols. Do you think you'd be able to go with Michelle on patrol?" Kris asked.   
  
"Kris, I don't think I'll even be able to eat solids," Alex said.   
  
"Oh, come on, if you've been lying down all day, you're just feeling dizzy because of that," Kris said.   
  
"I'm not so sure, Kris," Pattie said.   
  
Michelle felt his forehead. Yes, he had some sort of fever.   
  
"Maybe in a few days...but otherwise, sure," Alex said slowly.   
  
"You sick or something?" Kris asked.   
  
"Are your parents home?" Michelle asked.   
  
"No, but they'll be home tomarrow. They actually left for my uncle's yesterday. They know I'm sick," Alex muttered.   
  
"You should go rest," Pattie said.   
  
"Yeah...you're right. Go home and get better," Kris said, patting his back.   
  
"You can stay in the basement. We'll take care of ya," Michelle said, helping him to his feet.   
  
"Shel, I'll call ya later about that patrol," Kris said.   
  
"It sounds like a good idea, but...a...ah..choo!" Alex said, sneezing violently. He covered his mouth, but it was a pretty powerful sneeze.   
  
"Bless you," Pattie said.   
  
"Ugh, thank you," Alex said as Michelle helped him downstairs.   
  
"Guess your plan might have to wait until at least tomarrow," Bret said.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it can wait. It's a good idea, it just needs some strategy," Kris said, going into her room.   
  
"You want a ride too, Pats?" Bret asked.   
  
"Actually, it's such a nice night, wouldn't you rather walk me home?" Pattie asked.   
  
"Walk? But, Pats, it's no trouble," Bret said.   
  
"I'd enjoy a walk for a change, if you're up to it," Pattie said.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that'd be different," Bret replied, putting his shoes on. When they went downstairs, Michelle had already gotten her shoes back on as Mrs. Matthews was watching the news.   
  
"Alex, you shouldn't be out doing things tonight," she said, noticing how sick he was.   
  
"I know, but I wanted to see what was going on," Alex said.   
  
"When you get home, take a hot shower and drink lots of liquids, hon," she said.   
  
"I will, Mrs. Matthews," Alex said.   
  
"Actually, his parents are out, so he'll be staying with us, Mrs. Matthews," Michelle said.   
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Michelle? Alex, you're probably contagious," she replied.   
  
"He'll be in their basement, Mom," Bret said.   
  
"Oh, well, okay then. Do you need a ride?" she asked.   
  
"We were going to walk," Pattie said.   
  
"And Dad'll meet us in a moment," Michelle said.   
  
"Say hi to your father then," Mrs. Matthews said.   
  
"I will," Michelle said as she and Alex went outside.   
  
"Be back soon," Bret said.   
  
"Bye Mrs. Matthews," Pattie said.   
  
"Good night," she said, and then Bret closed the door behind. The four of them walked to the corner, although Alex didn't quite make it before he sat on the curb.   
  
"It won't be long, Alex," Michelle said as she began to jog in place.   
  
"Pats, maybe we should go with to make sure he gets in okay," Bret said.   
  
"You don't want to walk, do you?" Pattie asked.   
  
"It's okay guys, you don't have to come with," Alex said, before exploding with another sneeze, this one coming awfully close to both Michelle and Bret.   
  
"Bless you," Pattie said again.   
  
"Take care of that cold man," Bret said as Michelle's hands turned into wheels.   
  
"I'll be okay," Alex said as Michelle kneeled to the street.   
  
"I'll take care of him," Michelle said, looking up before she changed into Summer.   
  
"See you guys later then," Pattie said, as she took Bret's hand. They took off for Pattie's house as Alex climbed into Summer's driver's seat.   
  
"You just keep your hand on the wheel, and I'll handle the rest," Summer said as she buckled him in.   
  
"You're too sweet, honey," Alex said.   
  
Summer then started her engine and took off for her house across town. When they arrived, she turned off her headlights before parking in the driveway, when Alex went outside and took a small cup of water that Summer had left on the driveway before she left, and poured it on her hood. After changing back, Michelle took her keys and unlocked the door, finding her father inside, on the couch also watching the news.   
  
"Hi honey," Mr. Peyton said.   
  
"Hi Daddy. Is it okay if Alex stays in the basement? He's got some sort of cold, and his parents aren't going to be home until tomarrow," Michelle said, taking her shoes off.   
  
"Got the cold bug, huh? Guess I can't say no to that. Let me get some Sudafed for you," Mr. Peyton said, going into the bathroom.   
  
"That'll be great, Mr. Peyton," Alex said.   
  
"Michelle, are there enough blankets down there?" Mr. Peyton asked from the bathroom.   
  
"I'll make sure he's comfortable," Michelle said, leading him downstairs.   
  
"Okay, I'll bring it down," Mr. Peyton said.   
  
"That's okay, you keep watching the news, Daddy. I'll get it in a moment," Michelle called back. Downstairs, Alex sat down in the easy chair.   
  
"Poor guy," Michelle said, setting up the fold-out couch.   
  
"You're too wonderful, Michelle," Alex said, holding back a sneeze.   
  
"Klennex is right there. Garbage can over there," she replied, getting some blankets out of a closet in the laundry room.   
  
Alex got onto the bed and lied down as Michelle draped a blanket over him.   
  
"That's a warm one- that'll be plenty," Alex said.   
  
"Oh, well, there's another one on the chair if you need it. Here's a pillow too," Michelle said, putting it under his head.   
  
Alex sunk into it quietly.   
  
"I'll get that pill," Michelle said, going upstairs. Meantime, Alex turned on the television, watching some late-night talk shows. She returned a moment later, and left the pills in his hand with a glass of water.   
  
"There you go honey. Anything else you need?" Michelle asked.   
  
"You're too great, Michelle. Just eight hours of sleep," Alex said.   
  
"You know where everything is then. See you in the morning," Michelle said with a smile.   
  
"Night," Alex said.   
  
Michelle went upstairs, and Alex swallowed the pill. It was about five minutes before Alex turned off the TV and got some much needed sleep.   
  
In the morning, Michelle awoke with a stuffy nose. Her joints were stiff, and her throat was sore.   
  
"Ugh...ooh, I feel terrible," Michelle muttered, falling back to her pillow. Her forehead was also warm, and she dragged herself out of bed enough to drudge to the bathroom and take a thermometer out of the medicine cabinent. She placed it in her mouth and left it there for a few moments before her hands turned into wheels.   
  
She nearly swallowed the thermometer before spitting it into the sink. "Oh no," she said, and attempted to turn the cold water on. She was unsuccessful in trying to use both wheels to turn the handle, and returned to her room before she changed into a convertible.   
  
"Michelle? Is that you?" Allison called from downstairs. She had been watching cartoons, when she heard her change.   
  
"Ally, could you help me?" Summer called.   
  
Allison ran upstairs and saw her sister in a precarious position with her front wheels on her bed and her back wheels on the floor. She was surprised to see that Summer's bed wasn't tilted at all, although the mattress was in the air a few inches.   
  
"Oh dear, hang on," Allison said, and got a cup full of cold water from the bathroom. She carefully poured it on Summer's hood, and she changed back, resting with her arms on the bed.   
  
"Thanks, Ally," Michelle said, rolling over and standing up.   
  
"You use too many blankets, you know that? It's a good thing Daddy had some buisness today," Allison said, scolding her sister.   
  
"It's not that, did you see the thermometer in the bathroom?" Michelle asked, going to take a look at it as Allison followed.   
  
Michelle picked it up from the sink, and checked it. It still read her temperature, a whopping 98.9 degrees.   
  
"Oh dear, I must've got Alex's cold," Michelle said, as her hands again turned into wheels.   
  
"Back to your room with you," Allison said, and pushed her in there as her sister again changed into a car, changing on the floor this time.   
  
"Could you get the fans this time?" Summer asked.   
  
"Of course," Allison said.   
  
"Oh, and is Alex up yet?" Summer asked.   
  
"No, not yet," Allison said, and went to get a fan from downstairs.   
  
Meanwhile at the Matthews' house, Bret had just woken up feeling as sick as Michelle had.   
  
"Oh man, I feel really awful." he commented as he went into Kris' bedroom to see his older sister.   
  
Fortunately for Bret, Kris was already awake, but was listening to her personal CD player so hadn't heard him enter room until he tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Huh? Little brother, you look awful, are you not feeling well?" she asked in a very caring tone.   
  
Kris sat up on her bed, and gestured for Bret to sit down next which he would've done except that his hands hand changed into wheels, "Oh no." he said and changed into Turbo Teen on the floor on Kris' bedroom.   
  
"Now what caused that?" Kris asked as she knelt beside him and placed her hand on his hood.   
  
"I think I'm running a fever, sis." Turbo replied.   
  
"Hold on, let me cool you off and we'll make sure." Kris said and went into the bathroom, she returned a moment later with a glass of water which she dumped onto Turbo's hood reverting him back to his human self.   
  
"Do we still have the thermometer in the bathroom, sis?" Bret asked as he tried to suppress a sneeze so he wouldn't get Kris sick too.   
  
"Yeah, I believe we do." Kris replied, she got it, and took his temperature which read 99.2 degrees, "Oy, lil' bro you better get back to bed, your fever is pretty high." she stated and led him into his room, where she laid him down, but she stayed at his side comforting him until he fell asleep.   
  
"I'd better go tell Mom." Kris said to herself and walked out to inform their mom about Bret so she could get some medicine, however Mrs. Matthews wasn't home since she had to be at work, "Great, hold on Mom has some medicine in her medicine cabinet upstairs." she said and rushed back upstairs, she soon retrieved the medicine and returned to Bret's room to find that he had changed again.   
  
"Uh Kris.." he started.   
  
"Shh, it's quite alright." Kris replied, she got another glass of water and changed him back, "Here take this." she said as she gave him the pills and water.   
  
"Thanks for taking care of me, Kris, I know you probably have better things to do." Bret commented after he took the medicine.   
  
"There's nothing better for me to do other than taking care of my little brother when he's sick, now lie down and rest." Kris replied and gently pushed him down to a laying position, "I'll get the fan from my room to keep you from changing, okay?" she added, Kris went into her room and returned with the box fan that kept her cool at night, she directed it on Bret, and turned it on. The fan immediately cooled Bret down before he could change again.   
  
"Thank you." he said.   
  
"You're welcome, now get some sleep, you need it." Kris replies, she kisses his forehead, made sure he was comfortable, and walked over to the phone to call Pattie.   
  
At the Jones' residence, the phone rang, Pattie answered it, "Hello, Jones' residence." she said.   
  
"Pattie, it's me Kris." Kris replied.   
  
"Hey Kris, where's Bret?" Pattie asked.   
  
"He's pretty sick, Pattie, he's running nearly a one hundred degree fever." Kris replied.   
  
"Oh dear, that's bad, should I come over to see him?" she asked.   
  
"I wouldn't want you to get sick, Pattie, but you can come over if you want. In fact, it might make Bret feel better seeing you here." Kris replied.   
  
"I don't have a ride, could you...?" Pattie began to ask.   
  
"No problem, I'll pick you up on my bike so I don't have to worry about changing." Kris replied.   
  
"Great, see you in a couple of minutes then." Pattie said.   
  
"Right, 'til then." Kris replied as she and Pattie hung up.   
  
"Lil' bro, I'm going to pick up Pattie and I'll be back in few minutes, okay?" she said to Bret.   
  
Bret nodded, "Okay, sis, I'll be fine while you're gone." he reassured Kris.   
  
Kris smiled, ran her hand through his hair lovingly, and kissed his forehead in a sisterly manner.   
  
Kris walked down to the garage, got her helmet on, and placed the spare one on the bike, then started it up, and headed over to Pattie's house to pick her up. Once she arrived, Pattie put the extra helmet on, and rode with Kris over to Kris' house.   
  
As soon as they arrive, Pattie went up to Bret's room, to find her boyfriend laid out sick, "Hey babe." he said weakly.   
  
"Hey yourself, darling, Kris said you were feeling under the weather." Pattie replied, she sat down next to him taking his hand in hers.   
  
"I feel horrible." Bret replied, and then he sneezed.   
  
"Bless you." Pattie stated, she ran her hand through his hair reassuringly.   
  
"Thank you, sorry that we can't go out tonight." he said.   
  
"It's ok, babe, besides I don't mind taking care of you." Pattie replied.   
  
Bret smiles at this, "I'd like it if you stayed here with me." he said.   
  
Kris entered when she heard this, "Do you think it's a good idea?" she asked.   
  
"Kris is right, you're contagious, it's a wonder why Kris hasn't gotten sick." Pattie stated.   
  
"I won't get sick, either, I'm better at resisting illness because of my physical shape. Besides, I know that if you have either drink orange juice or take vitamins, that you won't get sick as often." Kris said.   
  
"Yeah, I know." Bret replied.   
  
"Why don't you try to sleep, bro?" Kris asked.   
  
"Yeah, you might feel better if you did." Pattie agreed.   
  
"Ok, you'll be here though, right?" he asked.   
  
"We both will, lil' bro." Kris replied.   
  
"Ok." Bret replied, he soon drifted off to sleep as Kris and Pattie headed to her room to allow him to rest without disruption.   
  
"So what are you going to do about the patrols with Bret out of it?" Pattie asked.   
  
"I need to call, Shel, otherwise I'll be going out tonight by myself." Kris replied.   
  
"And with who in the driver's seat?" Pattie asked.   
  
Kris' smile answered her, "Who else is always with me besides Bret?" she asked.   
  
"Ty?" Pattie asked.   
  
"Yep, I figured he can go with me since we're supposed to be going out." she replied.   
  
"Maybe we should go ahead and call Michelle, to see if she's sick or not." Pattie suggested.   
  
"Great idea, Pattie." Kris replied, she picked up the phone and called the Peyton house.   
  
After a few rings, Allison picked up the phone, "Hi, Peyton residence." she said.   
  
"Hi, Ally, it's me Kris, is Michelle around?" Kris asked.   
  
"She's home, Kris, but she's sick. In fact, she's already changed three times from her fever." Allison replied.   
  
"Is she asleep, Ally?" Kris asked.   
  
"She's awake, do you want to speak with her?" Allison asked back.   
  
"No, just tell her I called and for her to take care of herself, ok." Kris replied.   
  
"Ok, Kris, I will. Bye." Allison said.   
  
"Bye Ally." Kris said as both hung up.   
  
Pattie looked at Kris, "Well?" she asked.   
  
"Michelle's sick too, Allison said she's been feverish and has changed three times just like Bret." Kris replies, she sank to her bed, and flopped her head down hard onto the pillow.   
  
"Calm down, Kris, I know you'll come up with something." Pattie stated.   
  
"I'll be okay, Pattie, I just need to figure some things out." Kris replied.   
  
"Like what?" Pattie asked.   
  
"Well first off, since Michelle and Bret are out of action for awhile, I guess I'll have to patrol all three areas on my own, with Ty of course. And second, I'm going to have to come up with some way to keep Mom from finding out about Bret's condition." Kris replied.   
  
"The second part of your plan is going to be really hard to cover for." Pattie commented.   
  
"You're telling me." Kris said and sighed in frustration.   
  
After a few hours of sleep, Mr. Peyton called up his daughters while Alex had begun to surface.   
  
"Hello, Peyton residence," Ally said.   
  
"Hi sweetheart. Sorry to have left so early this morning. How are things going?" Mr. Peyton asked.   
  
"Alex just got up. Michelle is still in her room," Ally said.   
  
"It's noon. Were you guys up late with Alex being sick?" Mr. Peyton asked.   
  
"No, I think she caught Alex's flu," Allison said.   
  
"Oh dear. Can I speak to her, if she's awake?" Mr. Peyton asked.   
  
"Okay, I'll go check," Allison said, and went upstairs to her sister's room. Inside, Michelle was still in her bed clothes.   
  
"Who's on the phone, Ally?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Daddy. He wanted to see how you were doing," Allison said.   
  
"Oh, okay. Hopefully it's cool downstairs," Michelle said, and went down to use the phone. Alex was sitting in the dining room as she picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello, Daddy," Michelle said into the phone.   
  
"Allison says you're not feeling well," he said.   
  
"I think I got Alex's cold," Michelle said.   
  
"Oh, dear. Did you check your temperature?" he asked.   
  
"I've got a fever," she said.   
  
"Well, I'm afraid I can't be home until at least three, but it seems we'll have to get you to the doctor," Mr. Peyton said.   
  
"Can't you just bring home some anti-biotics?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Honey, that's not my job. I can't just bring home perscription drugs," Mr. Peyton said with a slight smirk in his voice.   
  
"Why not?" Michelle asked again.   
  
Mr. Peyton laughed slightly. "Don't worry honey, you've probably just got a small bug. When I get home, we'll schedule an appointment with Dr. Stein and he'll take care of everything. You just rest and drink lots of liquids, okay?" Mr. Peyton asked.   
  
Michelle wanted to reply, but her hands had turned into wheels from her fever. She dropped the phone as she ran into the garage.   
  
"Honey?" Mr. Peyton asked as Allison caught the fumble.   
  
"She just ran to the bathroom, Daddy," Allison said as Michelle changed into Summer inside the garage. Alex followed her with a glass of water.   
  
"Well, I'll be home as soon as I can, honey," Mr. Peyton said.   
  
"Okay, I'll tell her," Allison said.   
  
"See you both soon. Love ya," Mr. Peyton said, and they both hung up.   
  
Alex had already changed Michelle back, and they both came into the dining room a moment later.   
  
"Not feeling well, honey?" Alex asked.   
  
"I caught your cold, sweetheart," Michelle said, as she drank from a cool glass of orange juice.   
  
"Oh dear. I don't want you to change again, but chicken noodle usually is good for a cold," Alex said.   
  
"I thought it was feed a cold, starve a fever?" Michelle asked.   
  
"You're hungry, aren't you?" Alex asked with a sniffle.   
  
"Maybe a little," Michelle said, as her hands again turned into wheels.   
  
"Gee, you must have a high fever," Alex said as she took off into the garage again, as she changed again.   
  
"Daddy will be home at three, Shelly," Allison said as she threw some water on her.   
  
"Three? Yeah, but what about him and the doctor? How are we going to get through this without the world finding out about me?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Maybe I should call the doc. Ally, can you put some soup on the stove?" Alex asked.   
  
"Of course," she said, and got to work on the canned soup.   
  
"Dr. Chase here," he said as he answered.   
  
"Doc, this is Alex," Alex said.   
  
"Alex? Huh. You sound awfully different," Dr. Chase said. """Bret is too," Allison said.   
  
"Oh, I guess Bret is too," Alex added as Michelle again changed into Summer in the garage.   
  
"Did I hear a car just start?" the doc asked.   
  
"Yes, Michelle just changed. She's got a fever, and has been changing often whenever she isn't being kept cool by a fan," Alex said.   
  
"Well, I think it's pretty clear that she won't be able to get over the cold as quickly as you will if she's a car all day. If you can, put her on," the doc said.   
  
"I don't think the cord will reach. Should I change her back first?" Alex asked.   
  
"Yes, go ahead," the doc said, and Alex went in there to change her back, returning with her a moment later.   
  
"Hi doc," Michelle said after picking up the phone.   
  
"You're going to see the doctor tomarrow, right?" Dr. Chase asked.   
  
"Pretty sure," Michelle said, wanting to return to her room.   
  
"I suppose you can't come here, can you?" the doc asked.   
  
"I don't think I should," Michelle said, preceeding a sneeze.   
  
"Tell you what. I think I may have something that may interest you- take a nap and I'll come to your house around 1:00, okay?" Dr. Chase asked.   
  
"Okay...excuse me," Michelle said, as she again began to change. Alex caught the phone, and finished talking with the doc as Michelle changed into Summer an eighth time.   
  
After she was changed back, Michelle retreated to her bedroom before she could change again, and was given her soup before going back to sleep.   
  
Around 1:00, there was a knock on the door and Allison let the doc in.   
  
"Michelle's up in her room," Allison said as she showed him upstairs. He came in to see Michelle lying down on the bed and Alex sitting in her easy chair.   
  
"Hi doc," Michelle said as the fan cooled her.   
  
"I've got something that might help you," Dr. Chase said.   
  
"What's that?" Michelle asked.   
  
"A pill that the boys have been working on," Dr. Chase said, taking a small bottle out of his bag and taking out two pills.   
  
"What are those?" Alex asked.   
  
"They're something we've been working on for awhile. I've been waiting to surprise you three with it, but I guess you need it now. It's a pill that will cause your body to think it's already changed," Dr. Chase said.   
  
"What does that mean?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Well, whenever you feel the prechange effects, your hands should become tingly and you might feel the same effects, but your body will never change. The only thing I'm worried about is that your muscles may not respond like they would normally while your're in the, if you will, changed state," Dr. Chase said.   
  
"So, I'd change, but I wouldn't change?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Something like that. I'm not certain of how long it would last, however," Dr. Chase said.   
  
"Well, I guess I should take it, I don't have much alternative," Michelle said as she downed the pill with help from the 7-up she had on her bedstand.   
  
"See if it works," Alex said, as he turned the fan off.   
  
Dr. Chase felt her forehead. "My, you do have a fever, don't you?" he asked.   
  
"Alex has it too," Michelle said.   
  
"Yeah, my parents should be home soon, now that I think of..." Alex began, but then the phone rang. After a moment, Allison called up, "Alex, phone!"   
  
"How do you feel?" Dr. Chase asked.   
  
Michelle could feel her hands tingling all over. "Yeah, I should've changed by now," she said.   
  
"Try to stand up," Dr. Chase said, and although she managed to roll over, it was hard for her to keep her balance. Soon, she found it, although it felt like her that she was on her side.   
  
"Oh, this makes me almost nauseous," she replied.   
  
"That's because your body thinks you're a car. Since you're sick, it probably won't be that hard to notice, and your doctor will probably diagnose it as part of the cold you're experiencing," Dr. Chase said.   
  
Michelle had returned to the bed and stretched out with her arms straight out and her legs bent at the knees, as if she was a car.   
  
"At least this is comfortable," she said.   
  
"I think using the fan would still be a good idea. I'll leave you a second pill in case the first one wears off too soon," Dr. Chase said as he turned the fan to the level it was previously set at.   
  
"Thanks, doc," Michelle said.   
  
"No problem," Dr. Chase replied as Alex returned.   
  
"That was my father. He suggested I should go home if I'm sick," Alex said.   
  
"A good idea. I can drop you off," Dr. Chase said.   
  
"Doc, do you think you can give Bret some of those pills? He said he was sick too," Michelle said.   
  
"I'll stop by. Can you call them first to make sure it's okay?" he asked.   
  
"Right," Alex said, and took the phone.   
  
"Matthews' residence," Pattie said, answering it.   
  
"Pattie, what are you doing over there?" Alex asked.   
  
"Keeping an eye on Bret. You feeling any better?" Pattie asked.   
  
"Yeah, I am. Another day, and I'll be fine," Alex said.   
  
"That's good to hear," Pattie said.   
  
"Dr. Chase stopped by to help Michelle. It's a pill that confuses the body to think it's already changed if it experiences the prechange effects. He can explain it further when he comes over," Alex said.   
  
"Oh, wow! Bret'll love that idea," Alex said.   
  
"Well, the one drawback is when the body thinks its a car, it'll respond like a car," Dr. Chase said.   
  
"Oh. Well, he can stop by. Mrs. Matthews is working today," Pattie said.   
  
"Great, we'll see you shortly," Alex said, as both hung up.   
  
"All clear?" Dr. Chase asked.   
  
"Sure is," Alex replied.   
  
"Thanks for staying over, Alex," Michelle said.   
  
"Thanks for taking care of me- and sorry you got sick because of me," Alex said.   
  
"I never said that," Michelle said, as she regained her normal movements.   
  
"Thank your father too," Alex said.   
  
"Sure. I'll be okay here, Allison is downstairs," Michelle said.   
  
"Take care, Michelle. Fluids and rest," Dr. Chase said.   
  
"I didn't think you were a medical doctor, doc," Alex asked.   
  
"I'm not," Dr. Chase said, and they left for the Matthew's residence.   
  
Dr. Chase arrived at the Matthews' residence, he knocked on the door, and Kris answered.   
  
"Hiya, doc." Kris said.   
  
"Hi, Kris, is Bret awake?" he asked.   
  
"I think so, he's up in his room. He's pretty ill, in fact I've never seen lil' bro this sick before." Kris replied and showed him up to Bret's room.   
  
They soon arrived in Bret's room, Kris immediately went to Bret's bedside and brushed a strand of his hair from his peacefully sleeping face.   
  
"He does look quite ill." Dr. Chase commented as he felt Bret's forehead which felt hotter than Michelle's.   
  
"Yeah, I felt his forehead earlier and nearly changed." Kris said, a very concerned look shadowed her eyes.   
  
"Hmm, let's get him up." Dr. Chase said.   
  
Kris and Pattie both leaned over Bret, "Come on, lil' bro, rise and shine." Kris said.   
  
When that didn't work, Pattie winked at Kris who smiled back knowingly, Pattie then laid a major kiss on Bret's lips, this immediately woke him up.   
  
"Huh, hmm, Pattie? Kris? Dr. Chase?" he asked with a slight delirium to his voice and face.   
  
"Shh, the doc brought something that will keep you from changing from your fever." Pattie replied.   
  
Kris and Bret looked at the doc in a confused manner, "What's that, doc?" Kris asked.   
  
"They're some pills we've been working on that will make your bodied think that you have changed when you really haven't." Dr. Chase replied.   
  
"Let me see one of them." Kris said.   
  
Dr. Chase handed Kris one of the pills, which she carefully examined, "How does it work?" she asked at length.   
  
"It guess pauses the transformation, I suppose you could say." Dr. Chase replied.   
  
"Very interesting, here lil' bro, it'll help ya keep Mom from finding out." Kris said as she handed Bret the pill, she also handed him the glass of water she had gotten him earlier.   
  
"Thanks, sis." Bret replied.   
  
Kris soothingly ran her hand through Bret's hair, "You're welcome." Kris stated.   
  
Bret swallowed the pill, Kris switched the fan off, and they waited to see if indeed it would work.   
  
"I think it's working, I should have changed by now." Bret replied as he felt his hands tingling all over.   
  
"Do you think you can sit up, bro?" Kris asked.   
  
"I don't know, this feels weird." Bret replied.   
  
"That's because your body thinks it's a car, it'll take some getting used to but it's safer than changing and your mother finding out." Dr. Chase stated.   
  
Kris carefully helped Bret to his feet, he wobbled a little bit before readjusting his balance, "There you go, how's it feel?" Kris asked.   
  
"I feel like I'm standing on my back wheels." Bret replied.   
  
"Good, that's how Michelle felt too." Dr. Chase said.   
  
Kris laid Bret back down, and turned the fan on to keep his fever down a little bit, "Thanks for the help, doc." Kris said.   
  
"You're welcome, both of you." Dr. Chase replied, "I'd better go before your mom gets home, I'd hate to answer some unnecessary questions." he added.   
  
"That's fine, I'll show you out Dr. Chase." Pattie said as she noticed the siblings needed some time alone.   
  
As Dr. Chase and Pattie walked to the front door, Dr. Chase couldn't help but wonder how come Kris was being so caring all of a sudden.   
  
"Pattie, could I ask you a question about Kris and Bret?" Dr. Chase asked.   
  
"Sure, doc." Pattie replied.   
  
"I've never seen Kris so affectionate toward Bret before, why is she acting like that now?" he asked.   
  
"Kris feels sorry for Bret, also that's something they have always done for each other especially when Mrs. Matthews isn't home." Pattie replied.   
  
"That's nice." Dr. Chase said.   
  
He said his goodbyes, and left for the labs.   
  
Upstairs, Kris was starting to get worried about her little brother, "Geez, if his fever doesn't break soon I'll have to take him to the doctor myself." she commented to thin air since Bret had fallen back asleep.   
  
Pattie entered and noticed Kris was holding Bret's hand, her long blonde hair was being constantly blown into her face but she seemed elsewhere and didn't notice it.   
  
"Kris, is he alright?" Pattie asked.   
  
"I think so, but I've never seen my little brother this sick before. I'm getting worried, Pats, if his fever doesn't break soon I'll have to take him to the doctor, but Mom has our insurance cards and doctor's number." Kris replied, she looked up at Pattie as her golden eyes glisten with concern.   
  
"You're more concerned about Bret, than am I, and I'm his girlfriend." Pattie commented.   
  
"I should be, Bret's my little brother, granted we're only ten months apart in age. I guess I shouldn't worry so much, but I can't help it." Kris replied, she reached a hand up and touched Bret's forehead which was still very hot to the touch, this caused Kris' hands to change into wheels.   
  
"Kris, you'd better go cool off quickly." Pattie said.   
  
"Come help me, please, I can't turn the faucet on with my wheels." Kris said as she headed into the bathroom.   
  
Pattie turned the water on for her, she then cooled her hands off, and returned to her brother's bed side when the phone rang downstairs.   
  
"I'll go get it." Pattie said and answered the phone.   
  
After a minute Pattie called up to Kris, "Kris, it's your mom!"   
  
Bret woke up to that, "Huh, Mom's on the phone?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, just relax my brother." Kris replied, she kissed his forehead, and nuzzled him.   
  
"Thanks for staying at my side, sis, it really means a lot to me." Bret stated, although his voice was severly hoarse sounding.   
  
"You just relax, okay." Kris replied, she smiled at him, and went to answer the phone.   
  
"Hi Mom." Kris answered.   
  
"Hi sweety, how's Bret?" Mrs. Matthews asked.   
  
"He's still pretty ill, and his fever hasn't decreased yet. I'm worried that if it doesn't break soon, that he'll have to go see the doc." Kris replied with a concerned tone.   
  
"I'll try to get off work early to him to our doctor, but for right now just take care of your brother, okay?" Mrs. Matthews replied.   
  
"Ok, Mom, don't worry I'll watch Bret like a mother hawk." Kris said.   
  
"That's my girl, I'll try to be home soon, so just take care and make sure not to get sick yourself, okay. Bye Kris." Mrs. Matthews stated.   
  
"Bye Mom." Kris replied and hung the phone up, she then went back upstairs to check on Bret.   
  
As soon as she had arrived, she saw that Pattie was sitting in a chair next to Bret's bed holding his hand. Kris smiled at this, and walked forward quietly and carefully.   
  
"So what did your mom want?" Pattie asked.   
  
"Just checking up on Bret, she's going to try to get home early to take him to see the doctor." Kris replied and took Bret's other hand in hers.   
  
"I'll be fine, soon, sis." Bret said.   
  
"I know you will, bro, you'll make through this." Kris replied and brushed a strand of hair from her own face.   
  
"I still feel weird though, I feel as though I'm laying on my roof instead of my back." Bret commented.   
  
Kris smiled at little, "That's because that pill is making your body think it's a car, so it's actually acting like one." she replied.   
  
"Maybe you should try one, Kris, in case it gets too hot in here for you." Pattie suggested.   
  
"I don't really want to feel weird, if I feel I have to change I'll go down to the garage." Kris replied.   
  
"Are you forgetting that Mom may be home early?" Bret asked.   
  
"Oy, yeah I did forget, perfect." Kris said as she slapped at hand to her forehead.   
  
"It's fine, Kris, you can change in your room or in here. I've noticed that you two were immaculate in making sure you had enough room to change into your car forms." Pattie stated.   
  
"Yeah, Bret and I rearranged our rooms some to better accommodate a car." Kris replied with a smug grin.   
  
Bret yawned, "I'm tired." he said.   
  
"Then sleep, silly." Kris replied.   
  
"Yeah, go ahead and take a nap, Bret, we'll both be here when you wake up." Pattie said, she then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.   
  
Bret responded to her kiss by placing a hand on her cheek, as she drew back some they held each other's eyes, "I love you, babe." he stated.   
  
"I love you, too, sweety." Pattie replied.   
  
Kris, not to be outdone, hugged both of them, "I love you guys." she said.   
  
"Jealously." Bret and Pattie stated but enjoyed Kris hugging them both.   
  
Soon Bret fell asleep, as Kris and Pattie kept vigil over his sleeping form. Kris sat down at the desk, her eyes never leaving her brother's sleeping body for a moment.   
  
"I'm really worried, Pattie." she commented at last.   
  
"About what, Kris?" Pattie asked as she lifted her head from her folded arms that she had set on the edge of Bret's bed.   
  
"About my brother, I'm afraid that his condition is worsening." Kris replied.   
  
"Bret is strong like you, he'll make it through this Kris." Pattie reassured.   
  
"I know, it just that..." Kris started.   
  
"You're his older sister and can't stand seeing him so sick, right?" Pattie concluded.   
  
Kris nodded, "Right, I've always been here to protect him and guide him, now that he's sick, I feel helpless." she replied.   
  
Pattie looked at her, "Kris, you're still protecting him." she said.   
  
"You know, you're right." Kris stated as she perked up.   
  
Even in their pill-induced state, Michelle and Bret were able to see their doctors and get on some medication. A few days later, Alex went over to Michelle's to see how she was doing.   
  
"Shelly, I'm sorry I got you sick," Alex said.   
  
"It's not your fault, Alex. I guess I should've been more careful," Michelle said, still in her bed.   
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, those meds that Dr. Stein got me on seem to be working pretty well," Michelle replied.   
  
"You haven't been changing as much, have you?" he asked.   
  
"No, my fever's gone down. Really, Alex, I'm doing much better," she replied.   
  
"I just want to make sure you're comfortable," Alex said.   
  
Michelle smiled. "You're so sweet...I want to sleep awhile. Can you turn off the CD for me?" she asked.   
  
He turned it down low, but just enough so it would be in the background.   
  
"How's that?" he asked.   
  
She had already covered herself up some, although the fan continued running. Alex smiled, and left shortly after that. On the other side of town, Kris had noticed that Bret had also improved, although he wasn't in as good as condition as Michelle was.   
  
"How are you feeling, bro?" Kris asked.   
  
"Much better than I did the other day. I'm amazed myself for not throwing up," Bret said.   
  
"Actually, you did once, Bret," Pattie said.   
  
"Really? When?" he asked.   
  
"It's not important, Bret," Pattie said.   
  
"I'm just relieved to see you getting better. I think your fever's doing better too," Kris said, feeling his forehead.   
  
"Been taking your pills?" Pattie asked.   
  
"Sure have. Which reminds me, I should take another one. Two a day, the doctor said," Bret said.   
  
"Here, I'll get it," Kris said, going into the bathroom.   
  
"It's good to see Kris is doing better too," Pattie said.   
  
"She was pretty worried about me, wasn't she?" Bret asked.   
  
"Yeah, it was quite something. I wish I had a sibling that cared that much for me," Pattie said.   
  
"You've got me, Pats," Bret said.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Pattie said as she held Bret's hand.   
  
Kris returned with the pills. "Here ya go, bro," Kris said, and Bret took it, washing it down with a glass of water.   
  
"A few more days, and you'll be all set," Pattie said.   
  
"Which reminds me, what did you ever do about that patrol, sis?" Bret asked.   
  
"Patrol? Oh, yeah. There hasn't been anything too special going on. I think it can wait until we're all good and ready," Kris said.   
  
"If Dr. Leo wanted to do anything, I'm glad he opted to wait until we're a little bit healthier," Bret said.   
  
"That's for sure," Pattie said.   
  
"You should rest up, bro. Come on Pattie, I'll give you a ride home," Kris said.   
  
"Thanks," Pattie said.   
  
"Thanks so much for being here with me, babe," Bret said.   
  
"You just get better, Bret. I'll call you later," Pattie said.   
  
"Bye," he said, and as the two left, he settled in and rested up 


End file.
